leave the devils to their hell
by angelessgirl
Summary: Klaus and Hayley had to give up their new born daughter in order to protect her from the mess they caused, and they will do anything in order to get her back in their arms as soon as possible, even if it means all hell will break loose.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaus POV:**

I finally gave 'my' Hope to Rebekah, in my thousands years on this planet earth I never felt this much broken or defeated, I was the world's strongest creature yet I couldn't defend my own new born baby girl, what's the point of being the big bad hybrid everybody feared if I can't even protect my own family? After I handed my own daughter to my sister in order to keep her safe, I stuck around for a while and did what I always do, I drank the pain away but with every sip the pain kept getting bigger and stronger, after many failed attempts to forget this burning sorrow I decided to head home, it was already late, about 2 maybe 3 AM, I knew everybody would be asleep and that's exactly what I wanted, I wasn't yet ready to face the little wolf nor my 'noble' brother. When I finally got home, all I was able to do was head to the nursery, I didn't want to be there yet I was, apparently the alcohol in my system didn't make me forget my misery, but it made me lose control over my own feet. I was there, staring at the empty room and the hole in my heart only got bigger, I felt tears in my eyes and I decided it was time to get out before I lose control. I turned around and saw the door that leads to Hayley's room open and she was asleep in her bed, she was laying there on a made bed hugging the clothes that once covered our child's little delicate body, apparently she cried herself to sleep; her face was red, tears were still running down her cheeks, she too felt the pain I felt, only I knew that it was worst for her, she had to condemn her daughter to have the same fate as her, living in a stranger house away from her really family, but I made a promise to myself , to my little wolf and my littlest wolf as well, that she will not main the life we had, that no matter how long it took we will eventually be a family, and she will know how much we love her. As I was ready to leave before waking her, I felt her move, I thought it was too late and she had woken up, but as I got closer I realized she wasn't, she was still asleep but apparently she was having a nightmare, she kept frowning and whispering something inaudible, even for me, than I heard it "no, come back" she whispered, I had no idea what she was dreaming of but I assumed it had something to do with our Hope, if I myself wasn't able to handle this situation how was she to? I had to wake her up before this dream got worst. "Hayley, wake up" I said with a very low voice so that she wouldn't get startled, but it didn't work, apparently I only made it worst as she started sweating and moving harder with every move she kept repeating "no, no…" I knew I had to wake her no matter what even if I had to face her rage at that point. "Hayley wake up, come on wake up" I said louder and kept shaking her "no, NO" she finally opened her eyes, and before I could say anything I found myself wrapped in her arms and her head on my chest, I heard her sob hard, and she kept crying harder, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her as well, at that point we were sharing the same pain, our entire lives we've been considered as bastard and now we sentenced our own child to life our destiny, after we promised we wouldn't. "It's going to be fine, she'll be back in our arms in no time" I finally managed to say "I want her back Klaus, bring her back to me" as if I wasn't going through enough she only made me feel even weaker, "I will, as soon as I clean up my mess, I will" "no, I want her now" "Hayley we've already talked about this, we have to remain strong during this time" "well I DONE" she screamed in my chest, "I'm done being strong, I'm done being cruel, heartless, I'm done being the bastard." "Hayley don't. Out of all the people I've met in my thousand years on this planet, you are by far the strongest" I wanted her to remain strong, but I knew I was asking for the stars "and what have I gained so far? My so called strength abolished me. Why is it that I have to destroy everything I touch?" She said with a broken voice as she nuzzled up to me like a little girl desperate for a comfort and I felt her words burning a hole in my chest. I knew how hard it must be on her, she not only lost her child, she also lost the one thing that defined her, I knew she never intended to become a hybrid, but apparently my once dormant Karma not only is now awake, she is planning a vicious attack on me, hell bent to destroy everything from around me. "Little wolf…" and before I could finish she interrupted me "don't call me that, I'm no longer a wolf, nor was I ever little" I only found myself hugging her tighter demonstrating my support "you will always be a little wolf to me" I wanted to assure her that nothing about her changed, that she was still herself only more powerful and immortal "this feeling you're experiencing right now, I had to endure it for a thousand years, I know it won't be easy, it never is. But we will make it through, I can promise you that much" I felt as if I finally managed to calm her pain down "I want her back in my arms Klaus, I don't want her ending up like us" "that's why we have to be stronger than ever during this fight" "we will, I will do anything to have her in my arms as soon as possible, even if I have to kill every creature in this forsaken town" I surprisingly found myself smirking, I knew what the little wolf is capable of and I enjoyed imagining the agony that she will cause, for now I was happy to be around to witness it, and content to do even worst. For now we were the 'She devil' and 'Satan', and all hell was about to break loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I decided to keep writing this fic. I know that some of you guys didn't like it but it's my first go at this whole thing, I'm having some trouble getting used to it, but I will do my best. I would really appreciate the comment on what you like or didn't like I'm very open for criticism, tell me what you like to see and what you don't, and I'll do my best. Plus I was never a romantic person, so this story is not going to be all romance (though there will be some heart stopping, cute moments); expect some very twisted plots and some action, and a very big war coming up. **

**P.S.: sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my mother language (it's actually my 3****rd****) so I know there's going to be some mistake feel free to let me know and I will correct them. **

**Hayley POV:**

After a really rough day better yet 2 days, I was finally able to get some sleep, when I finally decided to wake up, I found myself wrapped up in the arms of someone and I knew it was him, I could tell from the way he smelt 'alcohol, blood and lavender all in one'. Then all of last night's conversation came to mind, but I don't remember falling asleep in his arms. I started getting up slowly, careful not to wake him up, but boy was I stupid, he was a thousand years old hybrid, and he could feel the slights move "and I'm the one who lacks manners? Morning to you too little wolf" I turned around and saw him smirking at me with eyes wide open, usually I would be amused by his little games but not today, not until I'm holding my daughter in my arms safe and sound, I gave him a glare and I quickly got to the main point "So who shall we kill first?" I said as if I was asking him what he wants for breakfast, which didn't make much of a difference at that point. He laughed apparently amused by my cruelty, not like I'm shocked, we both were philosophically vicious, and it's what pulled us to each other in the first place, "I see we're back on track!" "We never lost it" I quickly responded, still giving him a dirty look but his smile only got bigger, I could feel that he was really enjoying this, not that I wasn't. "Well, before you start chopping random people heads off, we're missing a couple of elements" he said with a big smirk on his face, "and what's that?" "you're a smart girl, what's the first thing you would want in a war big as ours?" he asked with amusement as if we're on a game show, it took me a second to figure out what he was hinting at "allies", he chuckled at my quick answer "cunning, and who usually makes the perfect ally?" I automatically knew what he was implying "Family" "and that's why I'm glad we're on the same side, I couldn't wish for a better partner" "of course not, that's because everyone else from around you is trying to redeem you, or get rid of you, you don't have much of a choice" he was quiet for a while and I thought I'd finally won but I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy "and yet you're the only one that isn't trying either of those pitiful things" "I have better things to do then waste my time on such dreadful deeds" he looked at me shocked by my statement "you know you are one of the few… no actually the only one that said that, even my own siblings are trying to save me from my demons, why don't you want me redeemed?" truth is I never wanted for Klaus to change or to get redeemed, his demons are part of his charm, not to mention it's those demons that make me feel safe and trust him with my daughter's life, I know it should be the other way, but truth is it's because of those feared demons that no one would dare to mess with either of us. "Because everybody feared the beast for his reputation, that no one ever dared to make a move against him, take the demons away all you'll have left is the prince" "I thought that was a good thing" he said amusingly, but still curious "there's a reason that royalty and kingdoms does not exist anymore" I smirked and he smiled widely "if that's the case then why is everybody after my salvation?" "Because they simply cannot face the beast" I smiled at him and quickly walked out of the room this conversation was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

**Davina's POV**

"What do you mean she's dead?" I yelled at Josh, I couldn't believe that the witches are capable of such a thing, as if what they did to us was not enough? She's just a baby, a new born baby, how sick are they? "Davina I saw the box myself, the girl is dead, everyone in town is talking about it, and they all fear what the next Mikaelson move will be" "you mean who's going to be on Klaus's kill list" I knew this wasn't going to end well, Klaus is going to be 10 times worse than he already was, but I don't blame him for it, losing your child is never easy, and as hard as it's for me to believe I found myself actually feeling sorry for him, but that doesn't mean that I forgave him, "Davina what if he comes after us? What if he thinks that we had something to do with this?" "Don't worry about him, he will not hurt us" "Davina you are no match for him" "well I found someone who is" I knew how powerful Klaus was but he was nowhere near as powerful as Mikael, I knew that Mikael could be really bad probably the worst but I had no other choice, I had to protect myself and Josh as well from Klaus's impending wrath. "Someone worst that Klaus? Even the devil himself fears Klaus, who could possibly be worse than him?" "The less you know the better" I wanted to protect Josh in every way possible, this wasn't his fight. "Dav, you know that the Mikaelsons will not stand for this, and all hell will break loose, and when the time comes we need to choose a side" "kill the demon today, fight the devil tomorrow" I knew that he was right but I just couldn't choose just yet, "what about Hayley?" he asked me and I found myself speechless, even though she wasn't the greatest or nicest person I've met, I knew that she did not deserve that fate, back when I was Klaus's hostage she was the only one that looked out for us and kept us companied, she even was the one who helped us escape that day, and I did owe her for that, though I knew she had her motives to do so, "I know this is going to be really hard on her, I will make sure that she knows I had no hand in this what so ever, my target is Klaus not her, I would never hurt her" "she's going to be fighting along his side" I knew he was right, after all they are suffering from the same pain and I couldn't blame her for choosing to side with him, at this moment I doubt that anyone will understand her more than him, but still I had no intention of hurting her in any way "I will do my best to keep her out of this fight" " I know that this won't be easy, but I hope you do, it's good to see that not all witches lost their conscience" .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Thank you guys so much for your comments. I'm glad that you like this fic. Now I know that some people are starting to think that Elijah(in the series) is becoming a hypocrite, and I hate that because I love him so much, so in this fic he will remain his noble self we all know and love and I will justify his action in some way. Tell me what you guys think. Hope you like it. Again feel free to tell me what you like or don't. **

**Elijah's POV:**

I spent all last night up thinking about this upcoming war that we're about to embark, I spent my entire thousand years trying to redeem my brother only to find myself ready to unleash his demons if it meant keeping my little niece safe, as I was ready to experience the power of my own demons, I was going to do everything in my power in order to get her back home. I stopped by Hayley's room last night and saw her sleeping in Nicklaus's arms; I can't say I was surprised, I knew that no one, not even me, can be more fit to be by her side at that time more than him, they were going through the same pain, experiencing the same emotions, feeling the same rage, and I knew that at that point he could understand her more than I; probably because I never had to give away my own child; though I always wanted a family of my own, vampirism took that privilege away, just like it did to my little sister, I guess she was right, we are the true definition of cursed.

Hayley walked in to the kitchen and saw me sitting there drinking a blood bag, "you're up early!" I was surprised she managed to wake up this early after 2 sleepless nights. "The faster we get this war over with, the faster I get to hold my child again" she said so blankly "Hayley, about this war, I know you're mad and it's even worse than usual because all your emotions are now heightened, even more than it already was; I just don't want you to do anything you might regret" I knew that Hayley, just like Nicklaus, had her demons to struggle with, I was trying to help her control them and it seemed to have worked, up until now "regret?" she chuckled, as if it's the first time she hears such a word "you must have me confused with someone with remorse" she said, staring at me with dark eyes, as if she was fixated on killing every breathing soul, "this is what I feared. Hayley, not everybody is your enemy" and before she was able to reply another voice interrupted "there is just no expiration to you nobility, is there brother?" I turned around to see Nicklaus standing by the door, listening to us; he had a wide smirk on his face, "it's not a matter of nobility, brother; it's a matter of principal" "what principal, brother? This our daughter we're talking about, how long would you wish for her to be away from us?" he said approaching me with every ounce of anger he could express, "that's not what I meant Nicklaus, all I'm trying to say is try to keep the body count to minimum" he opened his mouth ready to say something, but Hayley beat him to it, "I don't care if I have to rip this town apart, until it rains blood in order to get my daughter back in my arms, I will do it" I immediately realized that I was losing this battle, I knew that it's already too late, they gave into their worst demons, I just feared that they will not be able to separate the friend from the enemy, "Hayley, we are trying to fix our mess, not make an even bigger one; when it will come to our enemies I will personally help you eliminate them in the worst way possible, but not everyone is going to be our enemy" "we are ahead of you, brother; we're already working on gathering up our allies, but even then we must remain careful at all times" "what do you mean? What allies?" I asked so curiously, I really wanted to know who they decided to associate with, and Hayley answered me right away "I'm going to the Bayou to see the wolves; I'll persuade them into taking our side" "I'm afraid Francesca won't be making it easy on you Hayley, especially now that…" I looked away, not able to finish my sentence, I knew that she never intended on becoming a hybrid, "now that I'm a hybrid?" she said with tears about to come down of her eyes, but she quickly managed to turn it into a wicked glare "Don't worry about her Elijah, I highly doubt she's be able to speak with my heal down her throat" she said so coldly, after all the time I spent trying to redeem her, save her from her demons, help her control them, just when I thought I was finally able to get to her, I found myself right where I began, no, it was even worse, she was even more broken than Nicklaus, I knew that her anger was justified, but I feared the consequences her actions will have once this war is over. "Hayley, no; there are other ways to do this" and by that sentence I managed to let her demons show "no Elijah, we've already tried it your way; it's your stupid treaties that got us in this mess in the first place" she looked at me with anger in her eyes, anger that I've never seen before. "What is that supposed to mean?" "It was only after that we sighed that treaty, that everything started falling apart; maybe you should have never interfered and just let Klaus rule" "he would have killed them" "exactly, then none of them would have ever even dared to make a move against us" "Hayley I understand" "no Elijah you don't, for the first time you don't, it wasn't your daughter that's been taken away from you, it was mine, it wasn't you who lost your identity, it was me. I know how much you're obsessed with redeeming everyone from around you, and I must admit I kind of like it for a while, having someone to care for me in exchange. But if my salvation means me losing my daughter, then I don't want it." "Hayley…" I tried to call her but she was already gone "let her go brother, right now we need our demons more than we ever did" "I'm not against your demons, just as long as you direct them to the right people" "I will" "I'm not so sure that Hayley agrees" "Elijah, whatever she is feeling now it's 10 times more heightened than it already was, she not only had to give up her child, sentencing her to suffer from the same fate as she did, she also lost the one thing that defined her, her identity, this is not going to be easy on her" "I just don't want her to regret anything she might do, because of her anger, I had to watch you suffer for years, I don't want to see her suffer like you did" "I promise you she won't, I'll make sure of it" and with those words he disappeared as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update my computer was down and I just got it fixed. I just want to say all of you guys are AWESOME, I'm very grateful for all of your kind words and support (yes follows and favorite I'm also talking to you great people). Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope that I can live up to your expectations, please inform me if you don't like something, or want me to change something. **

**PS: Elijah is a very great character that I love, but the problem is I have no idea who he should end up with, I'm open for suggestions, please tell me who you guys want to see Elijah with, and make sure it's a great gal suitable for our noble man. **

**Klaus's POV:**

I got to the Bayou as fast as I can, terrified that the little wolf might do something reckless that she'd eventually regret; for no one knows regret like I do, I suffered so much because of my heightened emotions and I wasn't able to control it, because I had no one to teach me how to, due to being 'the first hybrid ever', but I wasn't going to let Hayley experience that agony, I was going to guide her throw it, whether she liked it or not.

As soon as I got out of the car, I ran through the forest to get to the wolf camp, but before I got there I saw her, just a few feet away from the camp sight, she was standing like a statue, frozen in her place just staring at 'her' clan from far away, I wondered why she hasn't talked to them yet, I got closer to her. "I couldn't" she said, I guess now that she's a hybrid, her senses are much stronger than they were, she was able to hear, smell, sense the slightest move, "what is it?" "I'm no longer one of them, I'm not like them anymore" she said without even turning to see me, but I could sense from her voice that she was crying, "Hayley, you're their queen, the last of the Labonaire blood line…" but before I could finish she interrupted me, turning to face me with tears in her eyes "that was before, now I'm their most hated creature" "they are your family, they will stand by you no matter what, it's kind of a rule" I said, and it's true, I've done the unspeakable to my family and yet they never left, they stuck by my side and still see hope in trying to rid me of my demons, "what if they don't? I've already lost so much, I can't lose them too" she said as a single tear falls from her eyes, she turned to look at all of her clan sitting together one last time before they move in to the city that they now control, "then we won't tell them" I said, I guess it will be better if we kept that secret to ourselves at this moment, "they will smell it on me, they'll know something is different" "then I'll come with you; that way they'll think it's me" I said and she stayed quite for a while thinking about it. "You know I thought you loved your family, little wolf?" "I do, never doubt that" she said so strongly, "then why are you handing them over to Francesca? You're their queen not her, why are you giving her your rightful position?" I said, I needed her to feel threatened of losing her position as their queen, and apparently it worked, she dried the tears in her eyes, stood strong, and started heading towards them, and as I followed her, I knew that she's back.

**Marcel's POV:**

I was sitting home drinking the pain of losing my city away, when I heard a knock at the door; I went to get it stumbling along the way, when I got there I opened the door not even bothering to see who it was, I turned around and crashed on the sofa, taking another sip of my drink. "Wow!" said an amazed Cami; I guess she was surprised by the mess I have created, "are you ganna come in?" "I will, as soon as I find a way around this tornado" "oh come on now, it's not that bad" I said and took another sip, "yes, yes it is" ok maybe she is right, it was kind of messy, "just come in" I said, and she does as she's told, though she stumbles along the way on some blood, she finally reaches the sofa I'm sitting on and she sits right beside me. "so I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're not taking this very well" she said so sarcastically, "you think?" I answered. "So you're just going to give up?" she asked, though she already knew the answer, "what do you suggest I do, Cami? Half of the vampires are dead, wolves have taken over the city that I once ruled, the original family is suffering and grieving over the death of the child, what can I possibly do?" I asked, there was no hope left in taking this town back, at least not without the originals and now they are more broken than ever "well first you've got to stop drinking" she said while taking the drink out of my hand "then you've got to take a shower" she said making a disgusting face, "and finally you need to take back your city" she said, but I couldn't believe it; she just called New Orleans my city despite the fact that she knew who's the real king of the quarter as did I, I just hated to admit it "apparently you are not familiar with Klaus's grieve. He will destroy anyone and everyone that comes in his way, all I can do right now is lay low and hope he doesn't assume that I had a hand in this vicious murder" "but you didn't; did you?" she looked at me suspiciously which made my blood boil, I know I'm no Elijah, but I'm not that low. "Are you out of your mind? of course not, how low do you think I am, I would never do such a thing, she's just a little baby girl, you know my rules about kids, it's true that Klaus and I had our differences but I would never do such preposterous thing" I snapped at her, I had every right to, I saw how scared she got, but what she just accused me of doing was outrageous "I was just messing with you, Marcel, I know you would never do such a thing" she said, still fear in her eyes, I tried to cool myself down as much as possible "sorry, it's just what you accused me of…" "I know sick joke. Can we just forget that now, what are you planning on doing?" "I cannot do anything yet, I don't have an army to fight with; so for now I'll let them have at it, let them kill each other, by the time they are done I would have gathered an army, and I'll face the last man standing he'll be so weak, it will be easier to take him down" "what about Klaus?" "Right now he will destroy everything that comes in his path, if you thought he was a beast before, then you have not seen him mourning, let him grieve, for now" though I wanted my city back, right now that was impossible, going against Klaus at that time meant suicide, he was hell bent on destroying everything himself included, right now I just needed to lay low and start gathering an army.

**ScarletRose: as for Elijah, there is only one girl for him, that is our queen Katherine.**

**Well, I'm ganna have you guys vote who's going to be Elijah's love interest, so you guys decide.**

**Klayley020: u should make one of Hope coming back and growing up and the witches trying to kill her but her family won't let that happen.**

**Well, we'll eventually come to that part but that is still too far away, if you wish I can start another fanfic where Hope is all grown up and with her family struggling with her powers, but I won't be able to start with it right away, maybe in the summer. (P.S. work + college bad combination) as soon as I have my summer break I will consider it. **

**Ms simmons: Elijah… I like him but he needs to losin up a bit.**

**Well, I love him too, but as we go further in the story Elijah will have some demons of his not so noble past come to hunt him, but he'll have his moments. As soon as you guys decide a love interest, because Elijah has always considered love as redemption. You'll get it as soon as you read it, hopefully you'll like the plot I have planned for him.**

**Thank you guys so much keep reviewing tell me what you like/don't like, if you guys have any questions feel free to ask. **

**Love you all. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait, but apparently I can only update on weekends. Love all the comments, you guys are awesome, if you have any question please ask, if you have any suggestions I don't mind, feel free to say what you like and what you don't. Thanks. **

**Hayley's POV:**

As soon as we entered the Bayou all the wolves stopped what they are doing and looked at us. I feared that we've already been exposed, that they already knew about me, the look on their faces spelled disappointment, as I got closer, I started to reconsider my so reckless move, of course they're going to tell, a wolf can sense a hybrid from a mile away, luckily Klaus was by my side and as soon as I decided to retreat he grabbed me from the waist and lead me down to 'my' clan. "Hello dear family" Klaus said so loudly for all the wolves to hear, "we are not your family hybrid" one of my people said, I believe his name was Jimmy or something like that "you're Hayley's family, Hayley's the mother of my child which means she's part of my family, therefore we're family, one big not so happy family" he said trying to be as egoistic as possible, "what are you guys doing?" I finally managed to say, surprising everyone by breaking my silence; it's just that I didn't want the conversation between Klaus and Jimmy to get more intense, I was already nervous enough, "how are you holding up child?" an elder woman said "you didn't answer my question" "what does it look like we're doing? We're packing, moving out" Jimmy said so angrily, "clamming you're city back I presume!" Klaus answered, it sounded as if he was enjoying this a little too much, "on the contrary we're getting kicked out" Jimmy answered even angrier than before, how is that even possible, the wolves won the battle, "what are you talking about? The wolves won the war against the vampires" Klaus said just as surprised as I am, "the Gurrera wolves, not us" "what is that supposed to mean?" I said trying to get some answers, "it means they kicked us out, because we refused to fight along their side" "so you knew what was going to happen?" Klaus said furiously, while taking a step forward, "only after it happened" Jimmy said trying his best not to look scared, "we tried to help but we were no match for them" the elder woman said, "so where are you going?" Klaus asked, and before anyone can answer I said so wrathfully "nowhere; you guys are not going anywhere, we will clam back our stolen city, and that bitch will to learn where she stands" "bow before your queen" a woman said, but I shook my head in rejection "don't, we're the crescent wolves, we're royalty, we bow to no one" I said so proudly of my family, "we're with you till the end" Jimmy said.

**Davian's POV: **

I was going out of my mind, now I know what Klaus's been through, Mikael was a pain in the ass, every time I try to sleep he gives me nightmare, and he spend every waking moment trying to get me to kill Klaus, that man needs some serious help. "Finally you're here" I said to Josh who just walked in the room, "I came as soon as you called" "Josh I don't know what I was thinking" "what happened? What did you do?" he was worried about me, I haven't told him yet that I resurrected a monster, how was I going to do that? "I did something that is very bad" "what is it?"

**Klaus's POV:**

It was night time, the wolves where throwing a good-bye party, and we decided to stay, well Hayley decided and I didn't want to leave her alone, beside a little party wouldn't hurt, it was just what we needed to get our mind of the loss of our child, though she was not dead, the pain was still enormous, Hayley and I were sitting aside, watching the other wolves dance, we were both drinking out heads off, we had to, we still need to look as if we're grieving in front of the others. We were doing well until Jimmy decided to come and disturb us "my queen, will you honor this humble peasant with a dance?" he said with a big smirk that I so wanted to wipe off, unfortunately Hayley was there and I knew that she's be pissed if I did that "maybe some other time" she said, and I breathed out relived, she had enough suitors already, I didn't need any more man around the mother of my child, (ok that sounded weird) but still I didn't want that man's hands around her. "Please, it's just one dance" he said pleading, god I so wanted to kick his ass all the way to the underworld, but Hayley and I are barely on good terms I didn't want to mess it up, I tried to hide my anger not as best as I can, because I wanted him to know that I was not okay with that, "O.K" Hayley finally said and shocked me, I mean really? What's so special about that guy? The anger in me only got bigger as she put her hand in his and went to dance to a very slow beat, as if he had purposely asked her now so that he can slow dance with her, (what am I thinking this is ridiculous) I know I shouldn't care, or at least pretend that I don't but I couldn't stop myself, I blame the alcohol. I was staring at the two dancing and I kept shooting glares at him hoping that he's catch on and get his hands off of her, but it only made it worst his hand was going even lower that it was supposed to, I think. I finally had it I went there and grabbed Hayley pulling her away from that dead man, who's still walking till now, and I started walking away, she tried to pull her hand away, but I only tightened my grip around her arm "time to go little wolf, party is over, we need to start planning a massacre, busy day" I said, trying to hide my anger with ego, she listened and followed me looking back at her clan one last time "good night guys, enjoy the rest of your evening". I kept going until we were away from the camp site, then she pulled her hand with fury in her eyes, "what the hell is wrong with you?" "Did you not see yourself with that dead man?" "What are you talking about?" "Is this how you grieve?" (Ok now I'm starting to sound ridiculous) "You're the one who suggested we stay in the first place" "I did it because I wanted to take your mind off of the loss of our child, I didn't know you'll use it to get yourself more suitors" and then she decided to hit me back to reality with a big mean slap, that I kind of earned, I tried to look as I angry as could with her, "your pushing your luck little wolf" "what's the worst thing you can do? Kill me? Please do, end my misery" "Hayley…" I hissed angry with her, hoping that she'd understand and stop, but this is Hayley we're talking about and she never backs down "but that's it, you cannot kill me, you cannot hurt me" "I wouldn't be so sure little wolf" "then why am I still alive? I should have been dead long before this pregnancy even accrued, why am I still alive?" She was right about what she said I could never hurt her even if she wasn't the mother of our child, but I knew it will be considered as weakness and Nicklaus Mikaelson the big bad hybrid is not weak. She turned around to walk away from me and back to the camp, I wanted to stop her tell her how concerned I am about her but I couldn't bring the words to get out of my mouth; we then hear a loud growl and I guess she thought it was me trying to intimidate her "your little growl doesn't scare me" she said without even turning to face me; my face then changes as I too heard the growl and it was not me "that wasn't me little wolf" I said worried about what's going to happen next as now I could smell a wolf scent lots of wolves; Hayley also seemed worried now and slowly takes a couple of steps back, then slowly wolves start to appear out of the trees surrounding us and the growls become louder and harder; I then chuckled a little thinking that it's Hayley's clan coming to her rescue from the big bad hybrid after I dragged her out of the camp party "wow, family to the rescue ha?" Hayley however is still showing concern and took another step back "Klaus, this is not my clan" she said worried and a little afraid now that the wolves are starting to get closer and they don't look or feel friendly, my face fell and the smirk that was once there is also gone, then I instinctively pulled Hayley behind me in order to protect her from the attack that now I am sure is coming.

*********** so I decided to leave cliff hanger, it's more interesting that way. Tell me what you guys think, though it's not as good as it's supposed to be, kind of a last minute thing, I just didn't want to end the weekend without updating**********

**Jennajoy:**** For Elijah... I think if there's a way to bring Katherine back then she would still be perfect for him. You'll have fun playing around with her unruly character and mellowing her out in areas and getting Klaus to accept her - as well as Elijah allowing himself to trust her again, but it'd be worth it to do I think. I also think with her kind of wild, untrusting side, she'll fit in perfectly with Klaus and Hayley's personalities for this story. She'd be an asset. Just a thought;)**

**Me: you're right, Katherine was one of my favorite character on the TVD, I loved her manipulative side, and I loved her with Elijah, the way they we're in love for 500 years, despite everything, even when Klaus was against it, the way he over looked all of her mistakes because he loved her, the way she looked up to his noble side, the way he was the only one to see the good in her, I loved that relationship I wish I could have it back, and like you said, Katherine will be a fun character to write so I think I'll go with it. **

**Libsrock: I am not sure but I think Hayley's pack (Crescent wolf) are not going to be part of ruling pack of New Orleans...it was just Jackson's pack and Gurrera wolves who took over New Orleans and left Crescent pack and Klaus's pack out of it so you might try to bring them together to fight for what is rightfully theirs (Hayley and Klaus's pack don't get well along with each other)...i have the same confusion regarding Elijah's love interest but i find Katherine best for now  
Hope u didn't mind my suggestion**

**Me : first I'd like to thank you for being a loyal reader, second I don't mind your suggestions, nor anyone's suggestion, I love them because they improve my writing. Now about Hayley's pack you're right the crescent wolf were left our but Hayley didn't know that, but now she does. So she's going to have fun getting back at the 'others' knowing that her family is by her side, and supporting her take down the queen wanna be. As for Elijah like I said to the previous comment, I think I'll go with Katherine but still open to interpretation. **

**GabbieDelenaAndKlayley: It's Klayley ROMANCE AND FAMILY?**

**Me: yes, yes it is. It's not only klayley related it's about everyone, but klayley is the main characters. Any other OTP is welcome, please suggest your couple and I'll include it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliff hanger last week, guys, I just thought it will be more interesting; but don't worry your wait is not gone in vain. Brace yourselves for this is only the beginning. **

**\\Narrated\\ **

Then the wolves start to get closer and closer, until finally one of them decides to attack; and boy was that a mistake as Klaus quickly rips his heart out and the wolf falls to the ground dead, that's when the other wolves decide to jump in and all mayhem begins, with Klaus ripping out the wolves hearts one by one and kicking them away with his super strength if they got close to Hayley. However one wolf manages to get close to Hayley as Klaus fights off 5 other wolves attacking him, Hayley falls to the ground with the wolf on top of her trying to bit her but she grabs his neck before he could and tries to push him away; when Klaus sees this he -and for the first time in a long time- gets scared that he felt his heart jumping out of his body, so he throws away the wolves attacking him with all his strength and goes to help her, he grabs the wolf's upper jaw, rips it off and tosses it away, he then helps a terrified Hayley up "Go, run" he says worried for her safety, but Hayley also worries that he wouldn't be able to handle all the wolves by himself there was lots of them and they kept coming from every direction "but…" He interrupts her before she could finish "I SAID RUN" he screamed, and this time she listens and runs as he turns back to his massacre and continue to fight of the wolves and win. When he finishes, all the wolves are dead and he is covered with blood head to toe; unfortunately he missed one wolf that was hiding in the bushes and as he was about to leave to check on Hayley the wolf attacks him and bites his arm while making him fall to the ground with his jaw still shut tight on his arm and trying to bite it out, as Klaus screams in pain, then all of the sudden and before he can do anything Hayley comes and grabs the wolf's body pulling it as hard as possible as Klaus holds the wolf's head, ripping it's head off in the process. Klaus then stands to his feet removing the jaw of the now dead wolf from his arm, as Hayley tosses his body away. Klaus then looks at his brave little wolf shocked about what she just did and a little proud too, and then he finally manages to get his words out.

**Hayley's POV:**

"I thought I told you to run, little wolf" he says with a very calm tone but I knew that he wasn't calm at all because he hates it when people disobey him, especially me "I thought you could use a hand" I said mockingly "what part of immortal hybrid don't you get, sweetheart" He said still trying to be calm, and I knew he was right but I didn't know how to answer, I didn't want him to find out that I was simply worried about him, he then grabbed my arm pulling me closer which sent a chill down my spine and he said seriously with deadly eyes "Next time I tell you to run you run, you don't risk your life, not for me not for anyone, understood?" Is it just me or was he really worried about me? He kept staring at me with those deadly yet beautiful blue eyes; I started getting uncomfortable with his intimidating stares, so I decided to change the subject, so I took a step back and looked at the massacre that just went down "who are they, anyway? I don't recognize their scent" he too looked at the trail of bodies, "I mean, how is that even possible? It's not even a full moon" I said, he took a step closer and kneeled down next to one of the dead wolves, dipped his finger in his blood, smelled it and then rubbed it on his fingers, he then started laughing "what is so funny?" "That you don't know the first thing about your specie, these are actual wolves" he said amusingly, I looked at him in disbelieve, it just didn't add up "this doesn't make sense" "you know not all wolves are werewolves, these creatures actually exist in real life" I gave him a 'duh' look "I know that, it's just why would they attack us?" "Maybe we stepped on their territory" he said so casually "really? We've been in this city for almost a year now; have you ever seen these wolves? Cause I haven't" "probably just moved here and claimed it theirs" he said so coolly, as if it's no big deal, but I knew something was wrong, "then why were they so strong? I mean that wolf knocked me down, and I could barely push it off, and I'm a hybrid" he didn't answer me right away, he stayed quiet and thought for a while then he decided to share his thoughts "now that you've mentioned it, they did put up a fight" "so…? What's your theory?" "How am I supposed to know?" "You're the 1000 year old hybrid; you must have seen something like this before" he looked at the wolf's body and went back to being in deep thoughts, until he eventually whispered in a very low voice, but just enough for my new hybrid ears to hear "witches" "witches? Wait a minute, witches can control wolves?" "Witches get their power from nature, animals are part of nature" he said with his gaze still fixed on the dead wolf, I felt a rage that I have never felt before, I wanted to kill every living breathing witch on the planet; as if they have not done enough already, I had to give up my daughter because of them, I felt tears gathering in my eyes, but I tried to suck it up; "but why? I mean they can't be stupid enough to think that these wolves can take us down" "that's what I'm trying to figure out, if they really wanted to hurt us they would have at least sent actual werewolves not theses paly things, what could they possibly gain from this?" he said and we both started thinking, there's nothing for the witches to gain from this, it's nothing but a waste of time, and that's when it hit me, _time_ "distraction" I said, and Klaus looks at me, the look on his face assured me that he agrees with what I just suggested "the wolves" he added and I knew he was talking about my family "no" I said, fearing for the life of my clan, and I turned around and started running back to them as Klaus got up and followed me.

**Esther POV:**

I stood behind the trees, looking at my loathed son and his dog, I already casted a spell to make sure that they don't see, hear or sense us "that crescent dog is smarter than we thought" I said with disgust, that dog ruined everything that I ever worked for, "I think we've underestimated her, mother, we should have known better, after all she is Klaus's girl" the new reincarnated Finn said, I looked at him furious "she's not his girl, she'll never be his girl, we're here to make sure of that" "I know mother, all I'm saying is that this is going to be harder than we thought" he said in a calm tone "no it won't, we kill her and get it over with" "Nicklaus will not make it easy for us to do so, you've seen the way he just defended her, protected her, he looked at her as if he feared for his own life" "and we're to change that" I said, I didn't care how long it took, these 2 needed to be apart, and their atrocity needed to be dead as well.

**Josh's POV: **

"You did what" I asked furious after hearing what Davina just did "I just wanted to have the upper hand, I didn't know he was going to be a pain in the ass" "well, I didn't ask to get stuck with a teenage bratty witch, but apparently none of us is getting what he wants" Mikael says as he appears from behind the shadows, I have to admit he does look pretty… scary, he's just like Klaus, sexy yet deadly, is everyone in their family like this? But I decided to stop my daydreaming and snap back to reality "So what's the plan?" "I don't know he's driving me crazy" she said so desperately "then let him go" "then he'll go after Klaus and ruin everything, I'm not ready yet" she said, but I knew that she's just stalling she was not going to make a move against Klaus "and you never will be. Dav, You don't want to do this" "yes I do Josh, he killed Tim, he needs to pay" "you keep saying that, well, now is your perfect chance, he's weaker than ever, attack" "not yet" "Dav, why don't you just give up this stupid plan and send this guy back to where he was" "excuse me, I'm standing right here you know" he said in a very tense voice "just send him back, Klaus got what he deserved, his child is dead, I couldn't think of a worst punishment" she then shook her head agreeing with me, I was relieve but it wasn't going to be that easy, and just before Davina or I can do anything another witch appeared "excuse me who are you?" Davina said, and I could feel a fight about to break between the 2, "you have something of mine" she said so wickedly "and what's that?" Davina asked so curiously "took you long enough" Mikael says to the mystery woman "hello love, time to go" "you cannot do that" Davina says to the woman just before she and I fall to the ground holding our heads, screaming as she squishes our brains with her magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, as you all know by now I'm a helpless Klayley shipper, I hope you guys enjoyed the Klayley week on tmblr and twitter, I did. But the unfortunately I barely had time to work on this fic, so I'm sorry if it sucked, I did my best, but it was a last minute thing; and for all those who are also desperate KHers, I'm warning you, it's going to be a slow burn, I'm not going to rush them or make them forced, so far their affection for each other is in their heads, and it's going to take a while before they decide to admit it, you know since love is weakness, so until then expect a love/hate relationship, rest assure they'll have some epic moments, but stubbornness and ego are always there stopping them from going any further. Tell me what you think. Sorry again for my English. **

**Davina's POV: **

I finally opened my eyes, I woke up on the ground and Josh was lying beside me, I got up to see if he was O.K. "Josh?" I said with a trembling voice, I shook him a couple of time, "Josh? Come on please, open your eyes" I kept shaking him to wake up; until finally he did, a breathed out in relief, he started to open his eyes "Davina? What happened?" "I don't know; all I can remember is a strange girl come here and… Oh my god Mikael" I looked around trying to find him, but I couldn't, my bracelet was gone as well, I started to shiver, "what about him? Where is he?" he said sitting up "I think she took him" I kept shaking, just the thought of it made me wish myself dead at that moment, and all I can think of is 'what have I done?' "Can she do that?" "I don't know, but the bracelet is gone as well, she must have took him" "who is she anyway?" "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that I've seen her before, I just don't remember where" "well what are we going to do now? We can't just let Mikael run freely" "I'll figure something out, I'll try a tracking spell, I'll find him, I promise" I said, promising myself as well, I needed to stop him before he does anything to the Mikaelsons "we need to tell Klaus" he said getting up, "NO, we can't, if he found out he'll kill me, and he'll kill you just to make me suffer even more" "Davina they need to know, what if he comes after them? And I'm pretty sure he will; they need to be careful" "just let me think about it" "no time for that Dav, listen why don't we tell Elijah, to tell Klaus, that way none of us will be around to kill" "o.k. let's go" I said getting up and walking to the door as Josh followed right behind.

**Hayley's POV:**

I ran back to my family, as fast as possible, which is pretty fast now due to my new found hybrid powers, I feared what I might find there, until eventually we got there, I looked around for any sign of any wolf, but there was no one there except for me and Klaus, "Jimmy? Katy? Anybody?" I screamed with a terror, fearing the worst, until finally I turned around and I saw the big old tree that was in the middle of the camp, and I started to shake at the sight, as I saw each and every one of my family hung with ropes around their necks, as their body swung lifelessly, "no, no" I whispered with tears in my eyes, I kept shaking my head wishing that it's not true, "Hayley?" Klaus said to me, but I couldn't move, I just stood there like a statue, and I couldn't move a muscle, I couldn't even speak, all I could do was just look at the horrifying sight as I shed some tears, "Hayley? What's wrong?" he said getting closer, but my eyes refused to leave the tree, "look" was the only word that I managed to speak at that moment, "what am I supposed to be looking at, Hayley? It's just a tree" I was surprised he couldn't see it, I doubt that he even looked, "look up Klaus" I said my eyes still fixed on my deceased family, "Hayley, there is nothing there" he said, and I only got angrier, how could he not see them? "What are you talking about? They are right there" I shouted at him, pointing to the tree "Hayley, look at me, look at me" he said while taking my face in his hands, making me look at him, "there is nothing there" he said, but I know what I saw, I pushed his hands away from my face, angry and I shouted "what are you talking about? They are right there, look you blind…" I stopped as I once again viewed the ghost tree, but this time there was really nothing there, the bodies that once swayed hung are gone, I looked in disbelieve, "how? I… I saw them, they were right there" I kept saying still not understanding what just happened, one minute they're dead, the other they're gone "they were right there, I saw them" " what did you see?" Klaus asked me with concern, "my family, they were… they were hung up" I said, and I felt those words burning my throat as they came out, I once again looked at the tree making sure that that horrible view is gone, "when was the last time you had any blood, little wolf?" he asked me, and all of the sudden I felt a chill run down my spine as I just noticed how close he was to me, he was holding my arm, looking at me with those ocean blue eyes filled with concern, so I took a small step back fearing my heightened emotions "if they are not here, then where are they?" I said trying to change the subject; he looked at me as if he knew what I was trying to do, he sighed "did you even have any blood since you turned?" I looked away not wanting to answer his question, and then I saw him lift his hand and bite it, and offered me his blood, but I only looked away not wanting it, however with a swift move he was right behind me holding me by the waist and he forcefully put his hand to my mouth so that I can feed, at first I tried to struggle but he was too powerful, but once the blood started to run through my system I couldn't resist anymore, I started to drink and it felt as if a butterfly party was going in my stomach, I never wanted it to stop, I don't know whether it was the blood or Klaus being so close to me, then he started to pull his hand away, but I didn't want to stop yet, "o.k. that's enough, little wolf" he said, pulling his hand much stronger this time, and I finally found the strength to let go, but Klaus's hand was still circling my waist as his warm breath was hitting the back of my neck "better?" he said, and all I managed to do was shake my head 'yes', I was still trying my best to even my breath so that he wouldn't know his effect "good, now let's go find your family" he said letting go of my waist, "I think I can sense them" "great, I see you're already starting to get used to your hybrid powers, let's go".

**btw, in Chapter 5 the wolves that Klaus and Hayley went to see, are Hayley's family, not the entire crescent pack, due to the fact that Jackson and Oliver are from the same pack just another family. so it's just Hayley's family that got kicked out of the Bayou, not all the crescent wolves. sorry if there was any confusion. if you guys have any question plz review or PM me, i'll be happy to help. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys so sorry for the delay, it's just between work, summer vacation and the Klaymonth I didn't have much time to update. But now the summer is finally here, I'll be updating more often (hopefully). Hope you enjoy it. Again tell me what you guys liked what you didn't and if anybody have any suggestions I'll be glad to hear it. Thank you for your time. **

**Klaus's POV:**

We finally got to where the noise was coming from. There was a lot of shouting as if people were fighting until we finally saw it, it was one of Francesca's brothers "this is your last chance to join us" he said, I looked at Hayley and I saw anger in her eyes, anger that I've never seen before, her beautiful hazel eyes started turning diabolically yellow and veins started to show, she was going to attack but I held her back, I didn't want her to expose herself as a hybrid yet "we already told you, we will never betray our queen" Jimmy said, even though just minutes ago I wanted to rip his heart out, now I'm kinda starting to like him, "queen? What queen?" he said while laughing, at that moment I wanted to break every single one of his teeth, see if he can laugh then, "Hayley, or have you forgotten who you're master is doggy?" Jimmy said sarcastically, (ok now I like him), "Hayley? Have you not told them yet?" he said looking towards us smirking, they all followed his gaze and saw us "what haven't she told us?" one of Hayley's clan said, they all had a confused look on their faces, and Hayley was getting nervous, and so was I "she's no longer a wolf, she's a hybrid now" he said while smirking and I started having the urge to break his jaw "is that true?" Katy said, "It doesn't change anything, I… you guys are my family" Hayley said, a bit ashamed of hiding the truth from them, "then why haven't you told us?" Jimmy shouted angrily, (and I'm back to hating him again), Hayley remained speechless not knowing how to answer, she put her head down shamefully, I could sense the tears forming up in her eyes, "I told her not to" I said, I'm used to being the bad guy and these guys hated me already, beside I couldn't stand the sight of Hayley losing her family, she already lost so much, she looked at me surprised, "I was going to use her as my secret weapon against the witches, I threatened to kill all of you if she told anybody, beside I needed your alliance" I said as proudly as possible, I was good at many things but I was a master in lies and deception, Hayley looked at me with a genuine smile that brought joy to my heart, but I kept a straight face so that people wouldn't know, "still, she's no longer a wolf, which means she can no longer rule this clan" Francesca's brother said, "you know your voice is starting to irritate me" I hissed with a calm yet threatening tone that managed to wipe the smirk off his lips, he had every right to be afraid at that point, "but he has a point, she's no longer a wolf" Katy said, I could feel the hurt in Hayley's eyes "you guys, I'm still me" Hayley sad in a desperate voice, if these people weren't her family I would have ripped their hearts out right on the spot "no Hayley, you're a vampire with plague now" Jimmy said with anger and disgust, "you might wanna watch your tone, kid" I said in a threatening tone still trying to keep calm, taking a step closer but stopped for Hayley's sake "so this it; you're turning your back on me yet again?" Hayley said with disappointment, I could see the tears forming up in her eyes, I looked at them and not one of them had a response, they all just looked down or looked away, "just don't blame me for the choices that you made" she said bitterly and started to walk away, I glanced one last time at the clan, hoping that one of them would stop her, take her side, but no one moved, (and I thought my family was dysfunctional) then I followed her out, but then she stopped in her ground, she then slowly looked back, I thought that she was looking back at her clan, but once I followed her eyes I saw that there was a figure standing in the dark, and I knew that it was him, I growled a little, demonstrating my anger, "let me guess you're here to call off the engagement" Hayley said; I felt as if someone just threw some cold water on me, what engagement? I looked in shock not knowing whether I heard it right, or not (hoping not), "Hayley, I'm so sorry" Jackson said "no, Jackson, I am; I'm sorry that I thought you were my friend, I'm sorry that I thought that I can count on you, I'm so sorry that I thought of you more than you are worth" Hayley said bitterly, but all I can think of is the whole engagement thing, "Hayley please understand that I had to do whatever it takes to save the clan" he pleaded "by destroying me?!" she replied desperately "we never meant for you to get hurt, he was our target" Jackson said pointing at me, I growled as a warning, I wanted to rip his throat out, but before I can even defend myself Hayley had a comeback of her own "and I was just standing in the way?" she said sarcastically "no, Hayley, I would never hurt you" he claimed, (I fell like throwing up) "and yet here you are, siding with those who killed my daughter" Hayley whispered with a broken yet cruel voice, "what?" Jackson exclaimed as if he was surprised, and the whole clan's looked shocked "what? Did they not tell you that part?" Hayley sneered with tears still in her eyes looking at Francesca's brother, and suddenly all looks were fixed on him "kill one save thousands" he explained with an indifferent tone that made my blood boil, and all I can think off is a 101 way to kill him, "no that was not that plan" Jackson shouted angry "plan's changed" he said calmly "no, the plan was to kill him, not the child" Jackson bellowed stepping closer to him "why? What did he ever do to you?" Hayley intervened and Jackson looked back at her "have you forgotten that just days ago he was the one that save your ass" she continued (did she just defend me?) "Hayley…" Jackson sighed, but before he can continue she interrupted him "you all accuse Klaus of cruelty and monstrosity and yet here you are siding with the people that killed _my_ child, against _me_, your own blood" "no, Hayley…" they tried to protest but she refused to listen "if you thought Klaus is evil, then get ready to meet the devil himself" she said with a threatening tone shooting glares at the brother "you messed with the wrong mama wolf" she expressed wickedly as she walked out, leaving everybody stupefied, and I followed closely behind smirking at my little 'she devil' wolf.

**Davina's POV:**

We were about to arrive to the Mikealson's mansion and I was getting more and more terrified by the second, I mean how was I supposed to tell them that I brought their dead ass father back to life and the moment I decided to send him back, I lost him.

We finally made a stop in front of the compound and I got even more hesitant "Josh…" I said in a pleading voice, I really didn't want to do this, "no, Davina, we have to do this" I know he's right we should give them the heads up but I was afraid they will end up ripping our heads off, "we'll explain everything to Elijah, he will listen to us, and he'll find a way to break it Klaus, without Klaus breaking us" "I really hope so" I said desperately, I know Elijah is noble and all but I wouldn't blame him if he gets mad, I know what I did was horribly wrong, but then again what they did was far worst, I mean if Klaus didn't kill Tim I wouldn't have done such a stupid move to get back at him.

We stood right in front of the door none of us knocked, we both looked at each other, pleading the other to knock, "let's just do this and get it over with" Josh said, inviting me to knock, I finally gathered my courage to do so and I lifted my hand and knocked hesitantly, we both took a deep breath as the door swung open, luckily it was Elijah, "just the man we wanted to see" Josh said sarcastically but you could still hear the fear in his voice, "well then come on in" he moved out of the way allowing us both to get in, "please, sit down" Elijah offered nicely, though I'm not sure he'll be so nice after I tell him what I did, Josh and I kept staring at each other, none of us wanted to talk, "so, are you going to tell me the purpose of this visit or should I guess it" he said sarcastically, and I could feel my heart skip a beat, finally I decided to talk, "I… did something… bad" I stuttered hesitantly, and I could swear I saw disappointment on his face which made me feel even worst, "you seem to be doing that quite a lot" "this one is different, this one is… worst" I didn't know what to say, "is Klaus here?" Josh asked with a very scared voice, "no, both he and Hayley went to the Bayou, there's no one here but us" Elijah said getting suspicious, I wanted to talk to tell him, but the words got stuck down my throat and I couldn't say a thing, and I could feel Elijah starting to lose his patience "you know I'm well known for being patient, however it is reaching its limits" Elijah said getting impatient, "I… I brought back Mikael" I said it so fast, I barely understood it myself, but apparently he did, since he facial expression has gone diabolical, "you did what?" he hissed, standing up, I could feel his eyes turning black as night, "I never meant to hurt anyone, all I wanted to do is just scare Klaus, get him back for what he did to Tim" I explained really fast, before he could do something we all would regret, I was already starting to prepare myself to cast a spell making his blood boil, but he was already mad as it is, and I've done enough mistakes, "where is he?" he hissed yet again with a diabolical voice, but trying to contain his anger "I was planning on sending him back to the other side, but…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence, "but, what?" he shouted getting angrier by the second, though his eyes turned to normal, he was still scary as hell "we lost him" Josh finally spoke, "excuse me?" he looked at us confused "another witch came and took him before I could send him back" I looked down ashamed, I don't know how he does this but Elijah has this power where he makes you feel ashamed if you did something bad, even if the person you did it too deserved it, and I know that Klaus deserved it, but still. "Who is she?" "I don't know but I think she's one of the harvest girls" "Can you track her down?" Elijah asked getting calmer, "I'll see what I can do, though she was really powerful…" before I could finish Elijah shushed me, I was confused at first to why he would do that but the moment I heard his voice I understood "Davina, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Klaus said as he walked in and Hayley followed behind, and at that moment I felt my heart stopping, I looked at him frozen not able to say a word but somehow he realized that I've done something bad "what foolish deed did you do this time?" he asked, I remained speechless not knowing what to say at this point, I knew I was doomed and the moment he finds out I'm dead "Nicklaus, take a seat" Elijah demanded nicely, well at least we have Elijah to protect us in case he goes berserk (I think).

**so I made this one a little longer as an apology for the delay, and from now you can expect big ass fights. stay tuned. again sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
